


A Man of the Night

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Communication Failure, Crack, Gen, Misunderstandings, Nonnies Made Me Do It, mistaken for a hooker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "So, uh, I've been wondering," Prompto said. "How much do you charge?""Excuse me?" Ardyn said.





	A Man of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [FFA](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/328705.html?thread=1892471041#cmt1892471041).

"So, uh, I've been wondering," Prompto said. "How much do you charge?"

"Excuse me?" Ardyn said.

Prompto went bright red. "Oh, I'm not trying to hire you! I just wanted to get some advice from a professional."

Ardyn digested this. "And what makes you think I am a professional?"

"I don't know. You're always hanging out on the street, like you're waiting for someone to come by? And you're all dressed up like--" He gestured at Ardyn's ensemble.

Ardyn wasn't sure whether to be offended or amused. "And why are you interested in such information?" Surely he wasn't planning--

Prompto dropped his gaze. "I can't do what the others do. If I run out of bullets, I'm just deadweight. But if there's another way to earn extra cash, it's another way I can help."

Another way of protecting the king with his body. It sparked a strange swirl of emotions in Ardyn. He stepped towards Prompto, who swallowed but did not back away.

"The gratitude of kings," Ardyn said, "is notoriously fickle. You can sacrifice yourself, body and soul, but it will never be enough. One day, they will turn on you, call you corrupted, and cast you out." His hands clenched shut, and opened again.

Prompto shook his head, eyes going soft. "I'm sorry that happened to you. They had no right to judge. I mean, you were just doing what you had to."

"Indeed," Ardyn said.


End file.
